


My Dream Maker

by Goddessofpredators



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sharing a Bed, so happy that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessofpredators/pseuds/Goddessofpredators
Summary: There’s someone standing in his doorway.Bucky’s eyes snap open, locked to the wall, and he lays on his pallet rigid as a wooden board in wait. The figure shifts; the movement makes the moonlight pouring through the door around them ripple on the floor, and Bucky can hear the soft swish of straw and furs brushing together. The familiar sound of it instantly pulls a long breath from his lungs and through his nose, taking all the stiffness out of his body along with it. He blinks, turns his head just slightly to glance the shadow in the entrance to his hut out of the corner of his eye. The shadow sees this and sucks on his teeth.“You’re impossible to surprise,” he says, and Bucky grins, finally twisting himself to get a good viewor; M'Baku stops by a certain White Wolf's hut after a long day in The Golden City. Fluff ensues.





	My Dream Maker

**Author's Note:**

> A quick, fluffy little self indulgent ficlet to help me figure these two out. M'Bucky has taken over my mind and my soul and my life, so expect more of these goobers in the future. In the meantime, enjoy the toothrotting fluff~

There’s someone standing in his doorway. 

Bucky’s eyes snap open, locked to the wall, and he lays on his pallet rigid as a wooden board in wait. The figure shifts; the movement makes the moonlight pouring through the door around them ripple on the floor, and Bucky can hear the soft swish of straw and furs brushing together. The familiar sound of it instantly pulls a long breath from his lungs and through his nose, taking all the stiffness out of his body along with it. He blinks, turns his head just slightly to glance the shadow in the entrance to his hut out of the corner of his eye. The shadow sees this and sucks on his teeth. 

“You’re impossible to surprise,” he says, and Bucky grins, finally twisting himself to get a good view. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” he mumbles, voice crackly and rough from sleep. He rubs at his eyes as M’Baku steps his way into the hut, already unlatching his pelt from around his shoulders to drape against the back of one of Bucky’s wooden chairs. M’Baku ‘Mm’s, looks at Bucky while he rids himself of his top. It still flutters butterflies around Bucky’s stomach to watch him like this, in the little home he’s made for himself- a routine so familiar it’s practically second nature. 

“It is when I’m trying to be romantic,” M’Baku responds, teasing. “How they do it in all those movies you Americans are so fond of, sneaking into bed behind you without you knowing. At least  _ act  _ like you haven’t woken up and save me my dignity.” 

Bucky huffs a little chuckle through his nose. 

“I’ll remember that for next time,” he says, then, after M’Baku has finished dressing down to his underthings, reaches out his hand and adds, “Come’ere.” 

M’Baku purses his lips, acts like he’s thinking on it, but grabs his pelt back off of the chair he’d laid it on and makes his way over to the pallet. Bucky peels back his blankets- two of them, thick and handmade by the young mother who lives a little ways away as a gift. As hot as the days can get, the night comes with cool breezes, and Bucky, resolute in that fact that he’s had enough cold for two lifetimes, does his best to keep warm. M’Baku squats down and crawls in beside him, throws the fur over the both of them for extra heat like he isn’t a walking furnace himself. Bucky doesn’t care and snuggles right up to him the second he’s in reach anyway. 

They move around to get comfy, and the second everything is still and quiet and Bucky is laying with his head on M’Baku’s shoulder, he asks, “How was council?” 

M’Baku grunts a noise in the back of his throat, hooks one of his arms around Bucky’s middle to hold him close. 

“Loud, as always. Debating this and that, reviewing who and what and why and everything in between. It is necessary, but Hanuman above, is it  _ boring. _ ” 

Bucky can’t help but snort a little at that, nuzzling his cheek against M’Baku’s shoulder. 

“One of these days it’s going to be the death of me, I know it,” M’Baku adds, longsuffering. 

“Well,” Bucky says, “I’m glad you made it out alive this time, at least.” 

It makes M’Baku chuckle, soft, a fond little smile curling at the corner of his lips. He tilts his head and watches Bucky for a moment, who watches him back, mesmerized by those big, warm eyes. A gentle giant if he’s ever seen one, those eyes offer a peak behind the tough exterior of seasoned warrior and respected leader he and others know so well and instead give him something softer, hushed. Not a secret, no- everyone knows just how big of a heart M’Baku’s got tucked away inside like a bite of candy with a gooey center no matter how much he tries to play it off. But this. This is something reserved only for quiet moments, the times where the weight falls from their shoulders and leaves them as nothing more than men basking in each other’s company like warm rays of light. It stirs things in Bucky he never thought he’d feel again, things he never that he could feel at all, and all but steals the breath right out of his lungs. 

After a second more M’Baku leans in and graces Bucky’s forehead with a kiss. Bucky closes his eyes, savors it, until M’Baku finally pulls back and nudges at Bucky’s temple with his nose. 

“Sleep,  _ Ikooko _ ,” he murmurs, “It’s late.” 

Bucky hums, responds with a little peck to M’Baku’s collarbone and cuddles up close, letting M’Baku cocoon him against his chest with both of his arms. He’s already drifting off, can feel it tugging on the last threads of his consciousness. He wonders when it was he became so comfortable falling asleep in someone else’s arms, and realizes he doesn’t care- not as long as those arms plan on holding him tight and never letting go. 

“Goodnight,” he murmurs, lips against M’Baku’s skin. 

He hears M’Baku heave a great sigh, taking all the days stress with it and ruffling the top of Bucky’s hair before M’Baku quietly responds in kind. It’s the last thing Bucky hears besides the ever chittering birds outside his door, giving up the fight and letting the deep, hazy blanket of sleep take him once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ikooko_ \- wolf
> 
> title is from the Frank Ocean cover of Moon River, which I listened to on repeat while I wrote this and I definitely recommend listening to if you want to get the feeling I was going for.


End file.
